My seven happy days
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: Sasuke met Sakura and it was like love at first sight for both of them. One-shot. This is in Sasuke's pov


_My Seven Happy Days_

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. But can't I at least wish.

This one-shot will be in Sasuke's point of view. Now lets begin.

Monday: I was walking down the streets of my town. This horrible town when I saw a girl. She was by herself.

All alone. It saddened me. As I walked towards her, I realized who that girl was. Her name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Naruto, one of my friends has a crush on her. That stupid dobe. As I stood next to her, she looked at me with tear filled jade eyes. Before I knew it she was crying on my chest.

"Shh. Its ok. If you tell me whats wrong I can help you." I heard myself say to her. She looked up at me and said 3 words that would change my life forever.

"_I love you"_

Tuesday: It was raining outside but I didn't care. I needed to find her. I have to tell her. I have to say how I fell. I need to tell her that I love her.

As I looked around this town I saw a blob of pink sitting on a bench. I ran over to her. I pulled her into my arms and I held her like that for a while.

"Sasuke-Kun is something the matter" She asked. I knew that I had to answer her but no words would come out. I did the unthinkable. I kissed her.

As we parted I told her how I felt.

"_Aishiteru_ _Sakura"_

Wednesday: I was sleeping when I felt someone shaking me awake. I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I turned my back on the person.

The person fell and I heard her yelp. My eyes snapped open. I looked over and saw that Sakura was the one trying to wake me up. She had fallen onto the floor.

I smirked at her as I helped her onto my bed. "What are you doing here Sa-Ku-Ra" I asked knowing that when I said her name like that, I was teasing her.

"Sasuke-kun don't say my name like that" She said as she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. I opened my eyes and saw that she was crying.

I wiped away her tears. "What's wrong" I asked. "I-Im leaving for America on Sunday" For the first time in my life I was speechless.

I thought that everything was going great. I was happy ever since I saw her on Monday. Today is Wednesday which means she is leaving in 4 days.

I didn't say anything to her and she left later that night.

Thursday: I have no time to be sad. I have to spend time with Sakura until she leaves. I have to be happy for her.

Sakura came over just as I expected. I walked over to her and I smiled. I smiled a true smile for her. "Sakura until you leave we are going to have fun together"

She was surprised but agreed. She made me dinner that night. We talked about many things that night. They were all happy things. I started to fall asleep as she talked. "Sasuke-Kun are you tired" I heard her ask. I mumbled out "hai"

I heard her giggle at me. I heard her get up. I had no clue what she was doing, but then I noticed that my head was laying on her lap.

"Sasuke-Kun use me as a lap pillow" I was shocked but I relaxed and fell sound asleep. I don't know if she went home or not that night.

Friday: I opened my eyes and saw Sakura. She must have stayed here the whole night with me. I smirked as an idea came into my mind.

I sat up and picked up the sleeping Sakura. I carried her over to my bed and laid her down. I covered her with my blankets and waited for her to awaken.

When she woke up, she looked at me with questioning eyes. I just smirked at her. "Sakura lets go out on a date" I said to her. All she did was blush and nod her head.

I took her out to the movies. We had a wonderful time. We went and saw a scary movie. The whole time Sakura was cuddled onto my chest.

I took her to her place and bid her goodbye and went home.

Saturday: I couldn't think straight. Sakura wasn't going to come over today. She told me herself on the phone earlier. She said that she had packing to do.

I couldn't eat or move. I don't want her to leave me but what can I do. I need Sakura. I love her so much. If there was a way that I could keep her here I would.

She said that the reason that she was moving to America was because her father got offered a job there. A job that he just couldn't deny.

That night I got my strength back and I went out and bought a engagement ring. I know that this is out of my mind but it's the only thing I can do.

Sunday: I rushed to the airport. I have one last chance to see her. I saw that her father and mother were just sitting there. "**SAKURA**" I yelled.

I watched and saw Sakura turn her head and her eyes became glassy. I ran over to her out of breath. "Sakura...will you...marry...me" I asked and showed her the ring.

The ring was beautiful. The band was gold. It had a big pink diamond and 4 small white diamonds. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

"Yes" I heard her say as she hugged me. This was just the beginning to my happiness. As long as im with her I will forever be truely happy.

She lived with me from that day on. We were happy as long as we had each other.


End file.
